


【翻译】致命好奇

by raojia



Series: 致命好奇 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Time Skip, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spreader Bars, miya atsumu's first journey into the world of bdsm, sakusa kiyoomi's mask stays ON during sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: “喂，宫——”“我在你的浴室里看见了一堆成人玩具。”与他的意愿相反，侑粗暴的脱口而出。**:sex stuff时间就此绷紧、延续，仿佛这一刻能直接接轨永恒般无穷无尽……侑穿着不属于他的拖鞋站在佐久早家的门边，感到象征起始与终结的空白正式宣判了他的死刑。他觉得自己耳中满是嗡鸣，又或者那其实是来自某个复仇之神的笑声。从表面上看，佐久早的表情并未发生改变，他的眼神就像是他要在侑的头上盯出洞来一样。“那不是成人玩具，是bdsm专用的。”**:bondage gear
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 致命好奇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	【翻译】致命好奇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [terminal curiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350249) by [favspacetwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink), [moonlumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie). 



> 译者注：阅读本文前，需要知道的事项有 1）出于偷懒，没有对作者们的notes进行翻译 2）因为题材缘故，所以为了阅读体验和表现能力有大量意译成分和原词保留，译注也较多，如造成阅读上的不适还请海涵 3）文中有些部分涉及到了bdsm领域中的专有词汇，译者姑且凭借网页搜查和她本人粗浅的理解对文中可能影响理解的词汇进行了对照释义的编写，推荐在阅读正文前先行阅读 4）虽然tag里打的是bdsm，但其实真正有涉及的关系只是d/s，目前没有什么出格的play请放心阅读 5）文中偶尔有背景性质的副cp出现，本篇含有一句话的兔赤成分 6）为了防止有人不读tag高亮一点——sks在卧室里也是不摘口罩的……！ 7）没啦！

词汇对照与释义（按出现顺序排列）：

scene/play-在语境中，可指一次bdsm行为或说一次bdsm活动，暂译为‘过程’

traffic light system/color system/color/stoplights/stoplight system-通用的安全词系统，红黄绿三种颜色所代表的意思和交通信号灯完全没差，暂译为‘颜色系统/颜色’

headspace/subspace-一种会在scene中被触发的恍惚状态，主要表现为激素失调与意识模糊，但需要注意的是与生理高潮并无必然联系，而是一种持续性很强的整体感受。此外，尽管该状态在sub或bottom中更为多见，但并不意味着dom或top不会拥有。总而言之是一种难得的，近乎灵魂出窍的玄妙状态，但同时也有相当程度的危险，往往需要他人的细心指引和照顾才能顺利摆脱并回归常态，文中暂译为‘亚空间’。

圣臣已经开始后悔让他的队友们来家了。

尽管他们为了看录像而出现在他家这事儿仅发生在十二分钟以前，但他也已经清醒的认识到这就是个错误。他真的不明白为什么他们不能直接自己私底下看，要不是福斯特教练最近读了点团队分析优于个人理解方面的书籍……但总之，好吧。

福斯特是真的喜欢这类事情。

但这总比训练营时教练所痴迷的高海拔训练法要好些。毕竟，虽然训练师声称无碍，圣臣也还是很确定高山带来的寒冷对他小脚趾的神经造成了损伤。

“佐久早前辈，你要喝我买的苏打水嘛？！”他们新来的橙发主攻坐在他的扶手椅上问道。

就好像木兔那种无穷无尽的精力还不够似的，圣臣能感到他的头疼正在两眼之间积压。

_拜托……拜托别洒……_

“不要，谢了。”他答道。

“啊，你确定吗，佐久早？是蜜瓜味唉！”木兔说着，把他自己的那瓶举过头顶令人恐惧的摇晃。

“就是，臣君，不想来点甜的嘛？”

啊，另一个麻烦——宫侑懒洋洋的缩在他沙发的角落里，搭在靠背上的双手仿佛正在宣称他是佐久早沙发的君王。圣臣对他傲慢而促狭的眼神报以白眼。

“我去把录像调出来。”他如此说道，无视了他们一群。

最大问题就是，的确没有比圣臣公寓更好的地点选择。日向这会儿还在住酒店，侑的则实在小的可怜，他显然更重视位置而非面积，木兔倒是有足够的空间和待客的意愿，但是……佐久早中途就明白了他的生活方式。为了和木兔同队打球的可持续性，圣臣决定他绝不能目睹木兔家可以料想的恐怖模样。虽说木兔的男朋友看着倒是很有头脑，但有鉴于他大部分时候待在东京，所以赤苇能对木兔公寓做的事情实在有限。

因此，圣臣最终选择了这一系列极致噩梦里最最轻微的那个，他把他的队友们请到了他自己的公寓，但他才开口就后悔了，但他现在正后悔着，但他很确定他今晚会一直后悔的。

他最终以一种他从未料到的方式证明了自己的正确。

在全队一起看录像方面，侑真诚的认同佐久早的无用观点，这就是为什么今天下午早些时候他就已经自己一个人看了一遍。在和日向、木兔共处一室的时候，不可能有人能有足够的注意力去思考如何摧毁对手的接发球阵型。不过，虽说如此，他嘴上还是号称自己支持团队分析理念，全部目的都是为了欣赏佐久早痛苦挣扎的样子。

眼下，他的目标并非比赛录像，而是他到底能惹得佐久早露出那种仿佛踩到口香糖一样的表情几次，诚然，侑清楚这种行为很不成熟，但是，嘿，他可是有个双胞胎兄弟的，这就是为什么只要治不在他的身边，他就必得找个人来满足他与生俱来的需求——满怀善意的抓人折磨。

而佐久早又 _那么_ 容易折磨。

说曹操曹操到，侑的手机在沙发扶手上开始嗡鸣，治的名字在他一张丑到爆炸的照片上闪现了出来。侑站起身接了电话，躲开了刚从沙发上蹦起来的翔阳，他口中哼着某种关于去厕所尿尿的小调。

场下的日向表现的总像个十二岁的小孩，但要是侑没发觉这点其实超级讨喜的话他才是真的该死。他一边梳着自己明黄色的头发，一边在跟在日向身后穿过客厅，他开口道，“怎么了，治？”

“嘿，我刚和妈打完电话，她说她有些东西要扔但她一个人忙不过来，但我得在东京那边的分店忙到下周末才……”

他们就这个话题稍微聊了一会儿，侑还确认了一下接下来的一两天里他都会有时间回家。他在挂电话的时候意识到他也得去趟厕所，但是，从卫生间里那并未停止的歌声来看，它应当仍然处于占用状态。

侑当然 _可以_ 等待，但事实上他却瞥了一眼那道必然通往卧室的门，这间公寓很漂亮，佐久早的卧室一定是套间，他想。

要是他说他不想看看那个怪胎洁癖的卧室长什么样那他绝对是在撒谎，但他同样也绝不会直接响亮的承认。他想知道佐久早是不是会选张每天早晨都能消毒的塑料床单，这个念头令他不由得暗自发笑。

侑小心翼翼的把门推开，倾身往里看去，他的视野里并未出现任何古怪异常的东西，这令他感到了深深的失望。不过，这仍然是间漂亮的卧室，入眼的是大量深灰和带着木纹的浅灰，角落里那放着盆栽植物的金属椅上甚至还随性得搭着一条羊毛毯子。

侑偷笑了起来。

考虑到这间公寓客厅等处的高端家具和其面积，他看到这些一点都不令人惊奇，这不过是令侑更为坚信他的观点正确，佐久早 _绝对_ 是有钱人家的小孩，谁想得到呢，一位小少爷？

侑安静而迅速的溜进房间，走向内卫那开着的门，当他真的站到入口的时候，成功侵入他人领域的快感席卷了他的全身，但是下一秒，他就僵在了原地。

他的脚在地上生了根，被眼前的一幕惊掉了下巴，他的大脑不再运转，宫侑已被 _冻结_ 。

当他看清那些黑色皮革的时候，他一下子就忘了他到底身在何方，他感到所处的世界即刻倾斜，这一切都很奇怪。那些 _黑色的皮革_ 就挂在浴帘的浴杆上——那是 _佐久早的浴帘的浴杆_ 。侑猛然被拉回了现实。

最大的那件看起来像是某种挽具，还配有搭扣和银色的链条。紧挨着它的那件则是侑十分确定身份的存在：四只厚厚的皮制手铐，都带着数条精致的褡裢。最后，因为实在太小所以一直被侑忽略但却令他在 _注意到_ 的刹那感到难以置信的，是一只口球。侑过去在色情网站的广告和成人漫画里见到的都是被当作卖点的鲜红口球，但这一只却是黑的。

所以 _佐久早在性玩具方面还有他的审美偏好_ ，他的大脑深处有个声音如此沉思，其余的部分则落入了一场片刻的核爆。

当他的思维重新上线的时候，他发觉自己已经退回了卧室门口，他关上门，在转身的时候差点撞到日向身上。

“呜哇！”橙发的男孩儿如此惊呼，“啊！侑前辈！你是在等卫生间吗？”

“不是！”侑仓促回答，声线因为紧张走调。

那天晚上余下的时间里侑都 _没敢再看_ 佐久早，但他当然也没在看比赛录像，事实上，除了无休止的对着墙壁眨眼外他几乎 _什么都没在做_ ，他一直在努力思考自己要怎样在发现了佐久早的‘额外’性癖之后继续存活下去，他 _绝对，绝对_ 不能让佐久早发现他的发现。

今天以前他都没 _想过_ 佐久早也是个会有性欲的活人，侑一直以为他会觉得肉体上的亲密下流恶心有失身份。

他在自己的想法里陷得太深，以至于木兔不得不在他面前挥手逼他回魂。

“喂喂，侑侑！我们要走了，你跟我们一起去车站吗？”

日向站在玄关处穿他的外套，佐久早则坐在一张扶手椅上，他在看他的手机。

“啊，实际上，我是开车来的。”侑回答说。

“那成，”木兔说着，走向玄关穿好鞋子，“训练见！”

“侑前辈再见！”日向在木兔高大的身躯旁冲他挥了挥手，他们一起出了门。

侑在门被关上的瞬间意识到他其实犯了个致命的错误，他猛然起身，该死， _他干嘛不说他要跟他们一起走呢？！_ 现在可好，他，佐久早，和佐久早的那些皮制挽具，现在都被留在这里共处一室了（而他还是孤身一人，在佐久早的公寓）。

向门冲去的时候，他差点没被自己的口水呛到。

“冰箱里还有你的饮料，我不会喝所以请你把它们带走。”佐久早说着，抓起遥控器换到了新闻频道。

“好的。”侑说着，唐突的改变了自己的走向。

他抓起他剩下的两瓶桃汁，把它们一并塞进他购买时便利店附赠的袋子里，紧跟着他再度冲回客厅，佐久早开口前他甚至还没真的从衣帽架上摸到他自己的大衣。

“喂，宫——”

“我在你的浴室里看见了一堆成人玩具。”与他的意愿相反，侑粗暴的脱口而出。*

*:sex stuff

时间就此绷紧、延续，仿佛这一刻能直接接轨永恒般无穷无尽……侑穿着不属于他的拖鞋站在佐久早家的门边，感到象征起始与终结的空白正式宣判了他的死刑。他觉得自己耳中满是嗡鸣，又或者那其实是来自某个复仇之神的笑声。

从表面上看，佐久早的表情并未发生改变，他的眼神就像是他要在侑的头上盯出洞来一样。

“那不是成人玩具，是bdsm专用的。”*

*:bondage gear

嗯呣，行吧。

当晚，圣臣就收到了一连串的短信。

那会儿他才刚换好一条干净的四角内裤和一件白色T恤准备上床睡觉，然后他放在床头柜上的手机就震动了起来。

 **发件人：** 宫侑  
>>你说不是成人玩具是什么意思？我以为就算是bdsm专用的也该算成人玩具。

他很可能应当单纯的无视这条短信，可惜圣臣从来不擅长应付这种情况。**

*:delicacy-英英字典的解释说这个词可以解读为a fact that a situation is difficult and somebody maybe easily offended（一种事实情况，在这种情况下，有人很可能会被十分轻易的冒犯到）但怎么说呢，这个释意真的，很难翻进正文啊！！！总之姑且注释交代一下敷衍过去吧……

*:strong suit

 **收件人：** 宫侑  
>>它们可以被用于性的方面，但bdsm从本质上说并不算性，你自己去查，宫。*

*:research

话虽如此，圣臣还是很厌恶那种侑跑去google一堆色情网站然后自以为他在研究的可能，考虑到放养侑可能带来的恐怖后果，圣臣最终还是下定决心从一个可靠的来源里拖出了一篇BDSM101的文章，然后给侑发送了链接。

做完这一切之后，他果断的将自己手机的模式切成了 _请勿打扰_ ，随即便关掉了灯。

他们第二天没有训练，所以，凌晨三点，侑不仅读完了佐久早发给他的文章，还看完了那篇文章里大概有三到四页的超链接文献。作为一个随心所欲的双性恋，侑在寻找伴侣方面从没碰到过问题，他自认自己很有经验。他之前遇到过一个会喊他打她屁股的女孩儿，也有过一个热衷在做爱的时候被绑住手腕的前男友，他的任期相当短暂。但即便如此，他觉得自己的口味也还是相当普通的。

真人或视频，两具身体彼此触碰本身就已经足够令侑兴奋。

所以，他点开那条链接的原因只是某种病态的好奇，他不是有心要发那条短信的，但那就是一直……困扰着他。这可能是某种战术错误，因为无论出于何种理由，侑都没料到自己会被 _吸引_ ，他完全没想到bdsm有这么复杂。他点开一条名为 _绳缚_ 的链接，滑稽的瞪大了眼。

 _哈啊_ 。

然而，他还是没有办法理解这事儿其实并不算性，尤其是当他在冲澡时惊觉他的手正包裹着他的性器的时候，他的一条小臂紧贴瓷砖，滚烫的水流正在冲刷着他的后背，他脑中闪过的却是一具被绳子绑缚的跪立形体。

侑张着嘴大声喘息，指尖更用力的压向墙壁，与他的意志相悖，他的速度不由自主的放快了。他想到了装有饰钉的项圈，想到了结束时不得不被涂上乳液以做保护的赤红屁股，他想到了，想到了一幅裹着纯黑的，干净的皮制束带的苍白胸膛。

_“嗯——操！”_

他压抑的咒骂被敲在瓷砖上的水声掩盖，而代表他这突如其来的迷恋的证据也随之消失在了下水道里。

大约十五分钟之后，侑穿着一条运动裤坐在自己的厨房，颈上搭着一条毛巾。他仔细的读了一篇讲述不同类型的dom和sub的文章，于是又一次的，他发觉他的手指在他想明白之前就飞快的敲起了手机键盘。

 **收件人：** 臣臣  
>>小臣你是dom还是sub？

侑又对了一遍文章，意识到他还忘了一个主流种类。

 **收件人：** 臣臣  
>>或者switch？

换做其他任何人，恐怕都只会喊侑滚蛋，但正如他一直嘲讽的那样，当被问到一个直接的问题的时候，佐久早只会表现出残酷而无情的真诚。果不其然，仅仅五分钟后，他的手机就响了。

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>主要是dom，别再发这方面的短信给我了，不然我就告诉你妈说你未经允许就往别人的卧室里闯。

侑的额头上冒出了几滴冷汗，他被迫在脑海里勾勒了一副他暴跳如雷的母亲正对他的粗鲁大发雷霆的景象，那会是地狱。

好吧，他还是得继续自己研究。

圣臣早该清楚事情不会就此结束。

非常不幸的，本周尚未过完，他就不得不面对因为自己对队友的盲信所导致的连带后果了，他就不该相信他们会尊重人际交往间最基本的界限的。 _他原本只是按照所需给他的皮制道具们进行了消毒和上油_ ，而完成后它们还需要二十四小时以求晾干，他没 _打算_ 让任何人粗鲁的闯进他的内卫的。

该死的宫和他爱管闲事的脾气。

周五的时候他们有一场晨练，紧跟着就是几小时的个人能力提升，在绝大多数老将都已经离开球场之后，圣臣才朝着更衣室走去。一般来讲，木兔和日向都是自主加练大军里的中坚力量，但本周球队共有三天休息，而他们俩则打算在周末跑去东京，所以现在，场上只有少数几个球员还在安静的练习。

圣臣洗了个澡，把毛巾铺在长凳上换好了衣服。当侑走进这空荡荡的更衣室时，圣臣差不多才刚收拾完自己的东西。

“臣臣。”

圣臣不太确定他到底是什么时候最终放弃了对这个昵称的挣扎。毕竟，只要木兔认可了这个昵称，所有的抵抗就都会变得毫无意义。

“宫。”他用这一整个星期来他都在使用的，冷酷异常且饱含警告的口吻应道。

短信之外，侑到目前为止还没对圣臣当面提起过他关于他兴趣所在的发现，因此圣臣也开始产生了一种这事儿会在侑的脑中淡褪到无关紧要的希望，对新发现的兴趣或新奇总会退却的。然而，这希望就在此刻陨落。侑转向圣臣，脱掉了他那件浸满汗水的练习衫。

“嘿，小臣，”侑说，“我还有个有关bdsm的问题。”

“我记得我已经告诉过你不要再谈那个了。”

“你跟我说的是别再给你发这方面的 _短信_ 了。”他说道，带着一种小时候玩 _木头人_ 玩太多的坚定信仰。*

*:i’m-not-touching-you game查不到这是个什么游戏……对不起orz

圣臣极不满意这个答案，但侑，显而易见的，没被吓到。

“怎样都好，”他说，“我觉得我想试试。”

“那么恭喜。”圣臣面无表情的回答，拉上了他背包的拉链。

“然后，因为你是这方面我唯一认识的人，所以我觉得我们应该一起。”他说完了他的句子。

圣臣稍稍愣了一会儿，他缓缓抬头，带着怒意瞪着那位二传手。

“不。”他果断且无可抗辩的说道。

“为什么不？！”侑问道，困惑的把头歪向一边，就好像他完全没法想象圣臣不想的理由一样。就好像那成千上万的明显理由都不存在一样。

侑穿着他的练习短裤站在那儿，双手按在他的后腰，在圣臣眼中，他宽阔的肩膀，漂白后染成金色的头发和自以为是的垂眼都是十分契合美国兄弟会的类型，而且，老实说，这也不过是 _诸多_ 理由中的其中之一。

“我没兴趣听任一个妄想成为dom且自信过头的家伙摆布，更别说你看起来还觉得活在《五十度灰》一类幻想里会很有趣，你就从你肯定有装的约会软件里找个有意愿和你搞中等程度的rough sex的人就行了，”圣臣说道，“我相信找个自告奋勇的伴儿对你来说没什么困难。”*

*:volunteer

他说完便把包拉到了肩上，准备离开。

“太残忍了，臣臣！”侑说着，十分夸张的捂住了自己的心口，“但我又不是想要你同意被我dom-我是说，我看到的网页之一讲最好先试sub位，起码试个一两次的样子，先让自己了解其中感觉，而既然你说你是dom——所以我觉得这样也许能成。”

圣臣稍稍犹豫了一下。他没料到——不仅是侑对sub位的兴趣——也是他居然真的有进行过仔细的思考。显然他是认真有 _在_ 研究，但是……

“还是不。”圣臣说道，径直走出了门。

侑是不会那么容易被吓住的。当然，他没法真的责怪佐久早对他的意图和认真程度所抱有的怀疑，所以他只是得证明他的错误。当他们再一次单独待在更衣室里的时候，他进行了第二次尝试。

“臣君。”

“不。”佐久早说，这可不是什么好兆头。

“你都还不知道我要 _说_ 什么呢，”侑道，“我可是想和你聊聊一种新的回球思路唉。”

佐久早尖刻的扬眉，他额上的痣因为这个举动更往上了。

“真的？”

“假的，但是——”

佐久早在口罩之后深深的叹了口气。

“我只是真的觉得你应该给我个尝试sub位的机会。”侑说道，在一张瑜伽垫上做着拉伸。

“你可以直接在Fetlife上建个账号然后找个dom-就和其他所有人一样。”佐久早轻蔑的说道。

侑皱了皱鼻子，显然很厌恶这个主意，他把膝盖抬到胸前，尽量不明显的撅了下嘴。

“我有试过！可所有人的账号感觉上都超奇怪的——奇怪又过激——而且我不想和陌生人做这个，假如对方是个怪人怎么办？假如有人认出我来又怎么办？”

“你不有名，宫。”

“我是个公众人物！”

佐久早以一种在侑眼中相当粗鲁的方式哼了一声。但是，拜托，他们会上 _电视_ 的——这至少也有 _点_ 名吧。佐久早最后拉上了他队服外套的拉链。

“听着，宫，要是你是真的感兴趣，”他以一种明显带着怀疑的口吻说道，“我会用我的人际网帮你看看这附近有没有人愿意接受一个只是想试试的家伙，但是，我不会让你抱太大希望，也不会做任何承诺。”

侑再度皱眉，用手理着自己的头发，这个主意可能比从网上随便找个人要好，但依然不令他感到舒适。当然那些文章和porn可以令他兴奋，但是每当他一人独处，他脑海里浮现的总是佐久早俯视着他的没有表情的冷淡面容。他颤抖了一下，努力克制着不让这点表现在他的脸上。佐久早对他的产生的影响太深了，在kink上他就像只抱有印随行为的小黄鸭。

“但是 _臣君_ ——”

“再见，宫。”

说完他就和之前一样出了门，侑试图蹦起来追他，但在拉伸中途起身令他的大腿猛的开始痉挛。

“ _噢，噢，噢_ ！”

他重新摔回软垫，或许他真的应该直接放弃所有事情。但从另一方面来讲……放弃真的不是他的本性。

圣臣坐在他厨房的桌边，面前放着他的笔记本电脑，他正在仔细阅读一封一个被推荐给他的备选sub发来的邮件。近年来，圣臣一直在一个由dom组成的封闭式网络社群当中，总的来讲，他们的讨论主要集中在技术、道具和人脉方面，因此，如果想要发展关系，这个社群同样也是一个很棒的资源。*

*:For a few years now, Kiyoomi has been part of a closed, online group of doms. They primarily discuss techniques, gear, and the community in general. The group is also a great resource for connecting with other people in the community. 

大学毕业以后，圣臣加入黑狼并搬到大阪才只有几个月。这段时间里，他分别和两个不同的sub见过面。尽管圣臣更偏好非排他且无承诺的关系，他也还是倾向于和自己的sub建立持续性的联系，而从过去少数几个和他发展出这种联系的sub身上，他都培养出了最令他满意的经历。如果没有稳定的信任纽带和足够的经验，你能为一个人所做的实在称不上多。

但不幸的是，他在大阪见到的两个sub都不够合适。尽管第一个在兴趣方面和他相当吻合，但过程中的大部分时候他都在——有鉴于找不到更好的描述—— _哀嚎_ 。而圣臣觉得那种声音实在……刺耳。再说了，这也使得他很难分辨当他从十 _开始_ 的时候到底是什么引发了关键。

第二个，就是导致他清理后的工具被侑不幸撞见的那个，要稍微好上一些，但是他所提出的过夜要求就有点太过分了，圣臣相当慎重的拒绝了。其实，单这一点可能并不会令他彻底放弃继续约他的可能，但是坦白地说按圣臣的标准他其实还有点……娇小。他站直的时候大概也就165公分那么高，而且看起来一阵大风就能把他吹倒。

圣臣对自我的了解足够清晰，因此他清楚他从dom活动中所获得的快感和满足感主要来自于控制他者——控制一个在其他情况下必然不可能被控制的人。因此，在寻找sub方面，他偏好有力且健康的类型，他喜欢看他们皮下的肌肉在他仔细绑下的绳结之下起伏，喜欢目睹他们的抗争与他们最终屈服于他作为dom的权力时所停止的挣扎。

每个人都有自己的偏好，而这个全新的备选看起来至少符合了这条，圣臣在读到这位sub的兴趣清单的开篇的时候如此想到，他把 _举重_ 作为了兴趣之一，并放在了‘我讨人喜欢的方面’里。但不幸的是，积极的一面到此为止，圣臣在读完剩余部分之后不由叹了口气。

“热衷角色扮演，目前对主仆play充满激情。”

圣臣喜欢固定在房内的过程，而发短信告诉别人说他们该穿或者该吃什么听起来像个噩梦。

他打了一句谢谢，礼貌的拒绝了见面的邀约。

做完这些之后，圣臣考虑了一下他昨天对侑说过的话，他有说会帮他和当地的dom牵线。就他所知，他所在的社群里就有好几个dom身在大阪地区。而且可以说，他们中有些人甚至可能对“训练”一个新手sub很有兴趣，这绝对是许多dom都感兴趣的领域。

但是，这个社群毕竟是圣臣发现的唯一一个拥有成熟到堪称专业的社群，所以他绝对不愿意因为把侑介绍给了其中某人而被踢出去——侑最后肯定会导致一场灾难，而他会得为此负责。*

*:trainwreck上文中的训练就是用的train2333

圣臣将手指抵在脸上，拇指拖着自己的下巴，或许只是让侑试一次的话并非那个最糟的想法，毕竟他现在没有伴侣，而把侑强行推给某人看起来也很残忍。

他突然惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，猛然合上了他的笔电。

要是他真的有了这么蠢的念头，那么他最好像个人一样找本书来读，或者用点别的什么办法提升一下自己，这种训练的想法可太危险了，绝对不能接受。

事情没有就此结束。

“臣君，这个信息来源ok嘛？”

一只手机被怼到了圣臣眼前，导致他的视线瞬间被一张挤满了各种spank工具以及它们各自的影响和疼痛等级的图片填满，他飞快的扫了更衣室一眼，在训练开始之前，人们才刚刚开始往里汇集。他狠狠的瞪了侑一眼。

二传手满脸期待的等他回复，禁止侑给他发bdsm方面的短信恐怕只是适得其反，毕竟，这些话题现在全都持续的转到了他们的更衣室里。为了不让侑再问出声，圣臣尽可能快速的浏览起了面前的图表。

“看着够准确了。”圣臣在口罩后低声说道。

“谢了，臣臣。”侑说着走了开去，却又扭头给了他一个笑容，“要是你有什么想再核查一遍的，告诉我，我很愿意当个无私的志愿者。”*

*:volunteer

说实话，就现在而言，抽侑一顿听起来是个不错的想法，圣臣的眼周感到一阵刺痛，他不愿意被逐入虚空。

晚些时候，圣臣开车回家，他最终承认侑并未像他在他最初对这方面产生兴趣的时候所期待的那样行动。他甚至没料到他会想尝试sub位，更别说他还真的拿出了研究的证据。

圣臣把车开进停车位里，关了引擎却没有下车，他盯着地下车库的水泥墙壁磨牙，始终没把手从方向盘上取下。

他真的不敢相信有一天他去当dom的原因会是 _宫侑_ 。

 _你没必要这样的，而且事实上你真的，真的也不应当，_ 他脑海里有一个声音如此抗辩。

然而在内心深处，决断已然作出。也许早在圣臣给自己找出理由不给他介绍其他dom的时候就已经作出。他把额头靠在方向盘上，努力控制着没震到自己的颅骨。

等到第二周的时候，整个情况也开始演变成了侑的 _问题_ 。显然佐久早最近一直都很希望治有在子宫里吞掉他的双胞胎兄弟，但问题是侑又不是并未为此饱受折磨。他没办法把视线从佐久早那无比修长的手指上移开，而每当看见他的攻手拉上口罩的时候他都控制不住的口干舌燥，因为他没办法停止思考佐久早在卧室里还带不带口罩这个问题。所以， _到底_ 谁该为他们眼下的窘境负责呢？

他们离开大阪去打比赛，侑决心暂时放下这事儿，他想确认下这到底是不是某场短暂的着迷。在此期间，他不会去烦佐久早，也会避免想到鞭子与锁链。

“你很亢奋嘛，侑侑？你真的洗了超多澡！”木兔，他近期外出的固定室友，如此说道，当时的侑正围着毛巾走出浴室，那是他两天之内的第五个澡。

进展……不太顺利。

侑把锅甩到了他们第一晚打赢比赛后佐久早穿去烤肉店的皮夹克身上。

幸运的是，木兔的手机响了，所以他从回答问题的宿命中逃了出来，木兔飞快的接了电话，把手机按到自己耳边。

“ _京治——！！_ ”

啊，侑要长蛀牙了。

尽管如此，整整一周里侑还是设法稍微克制了一些，至少克制到了他们此次外出的最后一晚，当晚他们一起去了居酒屋。这一次的比赛他们都打赢了，所以当食物最终送上的时候，整支队伍就已经在高涨的情绪下喝得有些微醺了。不知怎的，侑最终被挤到了正缩在角落里的佐久早身边，他坐在那儿是为了一吃完就偷溜。

随着夜色的降临——或者倾覆，这个更准确点——侑和佐久早最终还是聊起了天，他们彼此的冲突始终被两个话题压制：排球和judge他人。*今天他们judge的是他们喝高了的队友，一个两个行为滑稽。

*:antagonism

最终，所有的话题燃烧殆尽，他们一起沉默起来，此时此刻无人注意他们所在的角落，佐久早靠着墙，重新戴回了他的口罩，当他再度开口的时候，侑甚至没在看他。

“宫，你还是对尝试sub位有兴趣吗？”

侑的感官一下爆棚：兴奋感先是侵袭了他，而当他意识到他们正和自己的队友们待在一家餐馆里时他的脸骤然涨红。他飞快的扫了一眼四周，确保没人注意过来——他大多数的队友们都已经凑到了桌子那头，围观日向用牡蛎壳搭塔的挑战。

侑将注意力转回佐久早身上，脱口而出道，“是——是的！”

下一秒他突然想起这方面佐久早告诉过他的最后一件事情是说他会用自己的人脉试着给侑找个dom——他的兴奋感有些衰弱了。

“但我还是不想和一个陌生人试，所以要是我浪费了你的时间我向你道歉，如果你和那些……人谈了的话。”侑说道，将视线从佐久早身上移了开去。

“我没有，我判断那是个坏主意，把你甩给别人最后肯定会有损我的名誉。”

侑飞快扭头。

“那是什么意思？”

仿佛没听见侑的打断一般，佐久早继续发言。

“因此我决定亲自和你试 _一次_ ，哪怕只是为了证明你不合适。”

“嗯这可真是太粗鲁——等等， _什么_ ——你会？！”

那个黑发的男人没有看向侑的眼睛，他看起来似乎就只在凝望远方，没准儿他在计算居酒屋墙壁上张贴的海报数量。

“首先我需要你把你最新的性病筛查结果发送给我，之后我会给你发一份kink清单，填写的时候所有你不确定的项目都可以留空，我也会把我自己的一并发去以供参考，”佐久早说着，“假如你勾选的部分有实质上的性内容也没有关系，但你得知道我不会在过程里和我没接触过的sub发生关系。”

侑感到自己的耳朵正在嗡鸣，有太多东西要他理解，因此他把注意力放在了最后一句。

“那是什么意思？要是你不会和我发生关系，那我怎么能选 _性方面的内容_ ？”

“因为尽管过程里很可能包含你的高潮，但我既不会操你也不会在过程里高潮。”佐久早直白的说道，侑的脸直接红到了耳根。

“好的好的，我明白了。”侑说道，觉得自己的声音都快裂了。

“其余事项等我们回到大阪以后再说，”佐久早继续快速的说道，“现在，你能让我出去吗？我要回酒店了。”

侑僵硬了一下，咬了咬自己的嘴唇。

“我……呃……你能给我一分钟吗？”

“宫，”佐久早道，声音里带着警告，“起开。”

“我不能！”侑说道，脸彻底烧了起来。

佐久早顿了顿，将视线往下移去，然后才终于发觉了他的…… _问题_ 。在他不为所动到骨子里的视线当中，侑将一件夹克盖过了自己的大腿。

佐久早的表情只是让他的问题更为糟糕，侑很可能是真的应该感到尴尬。

自那之后，一切的节奏都加快了。在一次快速的与医生的会面，一个用来google kink的混乱夜晚，以及一封尴尬的邮件之后，侑在训练结束后直接去到了佐久早的公寓。

这是侑第一次坐佐久早的车。当然，车内无可挑剔的整洁并不令侑惊讶，让他惊讶的 _是_ 佐久早居然拥有专门用于驾驶的手套，尽管事后想来连这他也早该猜到。

所以说他到底是什么人啊，为什么他身上每一点微小的怪异都令侑觉得燥热？

“所以，”佐久早的手指抓紧了方向盘，黑色的皮革发出吱吱的声响，“你已经填完了清单。”

“呣。”

“有什么特别喜欢的吗？”

 _那可太多了我一口气说不完_ 。侑咽了咽口水。

“当然，臣君，单子上可是有无数东西。”

他拆开自己的手机壳，里面塞着一张折得十分整齐的纸。

“哦，很好，你带过来了。”

侑盯着那张纸，展开其中的一个角落并叠好其余，而被他捏在手里的那部分纸张甚至被弄的有点起皱，每一条kink边上，都有他用蓝笔写下的 _是_ 或 _不是_ 。

“在去我家的路上你还想再确认一遍吗？”佐久早问道，“或者，你已经清楚你想试什么了？”

“呃，好吧，捆绑方面，大部分听起来都很酷，但我的认知还没详细到能要求特别事项的程度，”侑说着，“以及……”

“以及？”佐久早在几秒钟的沉默后如此提点。

“呃，小臣，你已经习惯把这些大声说出来了是吗？这该死的很尴尬。”

侑没有看向他，但他能感觉到佐久早翻了个白眼。

“要是你连说都说不出来，那你可能根本就不该参与。”

“……我能用写的吗？”

“宫。”

“成。”侑抱怨了一句，当他开口，小声的道出那个词的时候，他感觉自己的声音都快裂开了。

“过度刺激。”*

*:overstim

他的余光留意到佐久早扬了扬眉毛。

“哦？在你第一次的时候？认真的？”

侑耸了耸肩，“就只是更多的快感，对吧？你说我疯了也行，但是——”*

*:S’ just more of the good stuff, right?

“你就是疯了。”

“——但是，”侑拍了拍他的胳膊，“就我看来，更多的高潮从来不是坏事。”

“呣，行吧，只要你明白你将要面对的是什么就好。另外，很高兴你对捆绑有兴趣，毕竟，我可能无论如何都得把你绑起来。”佐久早说。

他的声音听起来很是无聊，就好像他们聊的只是天气而非 _要把侑绑起来_ 。这令侑比他应当的状态更为燥热。

“那你就错了，”侑说，“我会张开双臂欢迎你的。”

佐久早哼了一声，却什么也没说。

等到他们停好车并搭电梯去到佐久早的公寓的时候，他们已经协定好了余下的细节。侑坚持要佐久早喊他的名字而不是 _宫_ ，那会让他不幸且不由自主的想起他的双胞胎兄弟。佐久早则提醒了他颜色系统——绿为继续，黄为警告，而红是停。侑的清单是两天前发给佐久早的，现在他一字不差的复述了一遍，同他确认是否有条目要进行修改。

要是高中时代有人跟侑讲他有一天会因为某人当面背诵他所写的清单而勃起的话他肯定会当着那人的面嘲笑回去的。

“我去准备东西，”佐久早在他们放包脱鞋的时候说道，“你想喝点什么吗？”

“不用，我很好。”

“好的，那你就直接去洗澡吧，我准备也要点时间。”

侑有些气恼，“我闻起来发臭还是怎样？我在更衣室里洗过——”

“ _尽可能细致_ 的澡，”佐久早道，“不是针对你，我也要洗的。”

侑的大脑彻底停转，而当他重新找回思路的时候，他所能想到的就只剩下了和佐久早一起洗澡——不仅仅是在更衣室里的那种相邻，而是 _和_ 他——

“客浴的水压稍微有点……不够，别人最近才告诉我的。我已经约了人下周来修。”

哦，对，是分开的澡，佐久早 _就是_ 那种有着一间卧室和两个卫生间的人。侑眨着眼。

“我相信会没问题的，臣臣，我可不是那种估计你过去睡惯了的有信托基金的小宝宝，我又不是什么谨小慎微的类型。”

佐久早的眼睛抽取了一下，因为隔着口罩，所以侑说不好他到底是在憋笑还是在忍着不要尖叫。

侑按照佐久早的指示，在客浴里洗了个尽可能细致的澡，唯独头发他没有洗，他在训练结束后的那个澡后花了点时间弄了个发型。他还记得自己看到佐久早的清单的时候，一个洁癖到佐久早那样的人居然对肛交无甚反感，这点真的令他异常吃惊。不过，侑 _很_ 确定那部分也是今天会有所涉及的元素，所以他在常规的清洗外也没放过任何细节。

他知道bdsm本质上并不算性，但是佐久早就要让他高潮了。而且还是 _很多次_ 。

更别说他还做了性病筛查和其他所有的那些。侑很确定他能裁定这也是性，他今晚要跟人 _上床_ 了——事情还不仅如此，这还是他第一次和自己的队友上床。

侑的嘴角奇怪的抽动了一下，在冲澡的时候一个人愉快的哼起了歌来，最终，果然无人能逃脱他迷人的魅力，就算是毫无魅力的佐久早圣臣。

他用毛巾裹住自己的臀部，在镜中确认了一下自己的形象，然后才在心跳加速的同时走进了佐久早的卧室，当他看见佐久早正在床边摆弄着什么东西的时候，他感觉自己的心差点蹦出他的胸腔。另一个人也才刚洗完澡，但他显然已经拥有了足够的时间，他 _又一次_ 带上了口罩，附带一件白色的衬衣和一条黑色的定制长裤。侑开始感到口干舌燥。他咳嗽了一声。

“哦，是为我特意打扮了嘛，臣臣？我记得你说过不要《五十度灰》的。”

佐久早冲他怒目而视，虽然可能是光线的小小把戏，但侑还是 _很_ 确定他看到了佐久早脸颊上的晕红。

“虽然我可能不是过程中的焦点，但运动裤并不值得尊敬。”

侑欢快的哼了一声，“我以为你会穿皮革和胶衣的，你知道？像是，‘欢迎来到我的性爱地牢’一类的。”

佐久早把头埋进他戴着黑色手套的手里，喃喃道，“我的天啊。”

“我也该穿衣服吗？”

“不，”佐久早摇了摇头，再次盯向侑，他的目光在侑的身上来回扫视，鲜明到无可忽视，“你不需要它们。”

他的言辞在侑的脑海中回荡，在他说完之后甚至仿佛生成了回音，有那么一瞬间，真的只是一瞬间，侑突然意识到——和他的队友上床，和 _佐久早圣臣_ 上床——可能事实上，实际上，不是他所有过的最好的主意。他感觉自己就像一只自然纪录片里的瞪羚，只不过他正盯着狮子的脸，而没有试图逃跑。

“过来，侑。”佐久早低声说道。

侑的口腔还是干的相当厉害，他吞咽着走向床，想知道自己的脸到底红成了什么鬼样。

“现在我要让你看下我都准备了什么，”佐久早缓慢的说道，“你可以让我知道你是否能够接受，可以吗？”

他的声音比侑此前听过的任何一次都要温和，更别说是对象是 _他_ 的时候。他不确定自己到底是不是喜欢，但这让他感觉胸口愈发紧绷。

“当——当然。”他勉强说道。

“这些是给你的手腕用的，”佐久早说着，指了指用褡裢连在床头板上的两个皮制手铐，侑记得他在那个不幸的，他决意去佐久早的内卫探险的日子里见过它们。“还有这个，”他举起一根两边各带一个皮制环扣的黑色金属棒，“是给你的腿用的，一旦我给你戴上这个，你就不会有办法再动了，这个也可以吗？”

侑感到自己的耳朵正在嗡鸣，所有的事情突然都变得迅速而又真实，自然也包括正在他皮肤下连续跳动的，因兴奋而起的一阵阵紧绷。

“是的。”

佐久早眯眼，侑讲不出他是在微笑还是在打量他的身体，也可能两者兼具。

“你的颜色，侑。”

颜色？他是在说—— _噢_ 。

“哦，呃，绿。”

“很好。”

佐久早拿起一只手铐走到侑的身后，戴着手套的手沿着他的右臂滑下，他抓起了他的手腕。侑开始感到眩晕，只能僵硬的旁观，他的脸烧得通红，伴着一声有力的 _脆响_ ，佐久早扣紧了他手上的皮革。

在侑的大脑彻底抛弃他的脑壳之前，他意识到那些特别的黑色手套其实很薄的一次性腈纶，而原因大概是，事后它们只会变得一团乱糟。

“没有太紧吧？”佐久早问道，他的手摸到了侑的后腰。

“没——没有。”

佐久早的手指突然收紧，“很好，那就上床吧，仰躺。”

侑缓慢得按他说的做了，当他靠到枕头上的时候他腰间的毛巾几乎都没再挂住，佐久早抬手做了点什么，将手铐上的褡裢收得更紧，侑的右臂因此被牢牢的吊高到了他的头顶，紧跟着他也爬上了床。当他在侑的左手上重复之前的动作的时候，侑试探性得拉了拉自己的右手，当他发觉他是真的几乎不能再移动自己胳膊的时候，他情不自禁的颤抖了一下。

再然后，佐久早拿起了金属棒——那其实是 _一根撑杆_ ，如果侑的研究没出错的话。但是它末端的皮环……

“对我的脚踝来讲那是不是有点太大了？”他问道，看着佐久早解开第一个环扣，“我的腿又不是树干，你知道。”

佐久早又眯了下眼。

“这些不是给你的脚踝用的。”他解开搭扣，将侑的右腿从床上抬到能刚好能轻松放进环扣的程度，“是给你的大腿用的。”

皮革裹紧了皮肤，侑喘息了一下。

“什么？”

“分腿器可以用在腿上的任何位置，但只要有点基础的解剖学知识就该知道就算脚踝被绑了，大腿也还是可以动的，”佐久早说着，在侑的左腿上也扣上了环扣，并在他膝盖上方一点点的位置收紧了它们。做完这一切之后，他的视线上移到了侑的脸上，盯着他的眼道，“而我不希望你有那么做的能力。”

自从侑上床之后他就在毛巾里搭起了帐篷，他扭动着身体——或者说 _试图_ 扭动身体。佐久早是对的，他现在没法再把腿合拢了，而且他的胳膊也不怎么能动。这一切事实都只是让他更硬了。尤其是当佐久早的视线落到他腿间的时候。

“你很享受这个。”他说道，听起来十分难以捉摸。

“什——我当然会享受！”侑语无伦次。

哪个血气方刚的人 _会不_ 享受完全听凭一个冷漠无情却又美貌无比的家伙摆布，那可是——

“你是说过，但这可不是给予，”佐久早道，他的手把玩着毛巾的边缘，“而且，我们甚至还没开始呢。”

随着这句话的出口，他将毛巾扯开并将之扔向地面，侑的喉管发出一声细微的碎响——他知道他的性器长得很漂亮，但要是佐久早不喜欢怎么办？

“嗯，”佐久早哼了声，“漂亮。”

他伸手去拿床头的润滑油，就好像他方才并未让侑的脸颊红得如同被一千个太阳炙烤。他往手中泵了几次润滑，握着拳跪进侑的膝盖当中。他的…… _注视_ ，令侑的性器短暂的抽动了几秒。侑把头扭向一边，拼命的想用自己的二头肌挡住脸孔。

这意味着他其实尚未准备好被那只温暖而光滑的手环住。

“ _啊_ 操……”

些微的，侑意识到佐久早刚才是在等着润滑油被他的掌心捂热。

多体贴啊。

“你很敏感。”佐久早评价道，他修长的手指在他的性器上下滑动，将他润泽。

一根手指在他的性器顶端打圈逗弄，令他发出一阵令人尴尬的声响，上下的束缚迫使他无法挣脱那集中而强烈的触碰，令他小腹凹陷而后紧绷。

操，他的手好湿。侑咬着自己的嘴唇，再度让自己的头靠上枕头，在佐久早开始颇有韵律的给他撸动的时候大声喘息。好辣，这太辣了——甚至佐久早戴着手套和口罩都毫无影响——就算有，也只是让一切都变得更好——这一切结束之后，侑没准该去检查下他的脑袋——

“该死，”侑咬牙，尽管他已经进了最大的努力想要保持安静，“我的天啊——”

“呣，”佐久早哼了声，用他那只手套仍然干燥的手轻抚侑的大腿，而他的另一只手每每在摸到尖端的时刻就都会带出啪嗒啪嗒的水声。侑呻吟着，在那些将他的手腕铐到了床头板附近的手铐里挣扎。

“挣扎是没用的，侑。除非你是想确认你没法逃掉。”

 _真他妈_ 该死。侑再度咬唇，性器伴着佐久早连续的撸动而抽动，他的触碰缓慢却均匀。他感到自己的前液正源源不断的泄到佐久早的手指之上，使得一切都更为滑润。操，这不过就是个手活而已，为什么会这么 _爽_ ？

佐久早再度开口的时候，他的声音里带着笑意，“那么，现在我猜你是的确喜欢了。”

“ _小臣。_ ”侑带着些许哭腔说道，试图将后腰挺进佐久早的手中。

“别动，否则我就停。”佐久早厉声说道。

哦，天啊，侑强忍住一声抽泣，开始努力保持静止，他在头晕。

佐久早的声音听起来很像是笑，“你居然能听话成这样，我是真的很惊讶。”在侑能愤怒的回答之前，佐久早再度补充，“或许……事实上，是的，把你的膝盖抬到胸前，然后控制住，别动。”

但是——但是那就——那个姿势就太暴露了！侑粗喘了一声，惊讶的发觉自己还没因为尴尬而化在床上。佐久早的手放慢了接触他性器的节奏，侑呜咽着将脑海中其余的思想统统一扫而空，他抬起了自己的腿，以防佐久早要等他完成后才肯继续。

“很好。”

紧跟着，佐久早移开了他的手，侑发出的声音甚至饥渴到令他感到羞辱，他维持着这个全新的姿势，双腿颤抖。佐久早倾身摁了更多的润滑，这一次他将它们揉在了两只手上，他甚至没分给侑一道视线。他跪行向侑，直到他膝盖上的衣料都几乎触碰到侑的臀部的程度，然后才倾下身去。

当佐久早的手重新圈住他的性器，而他光滑的指尖却抵上侑的后穴的那刻，侑真的一点都不为自己的表现感到骄傲，但他他妈的控制不了。他的身体弹跳起来又飞快的松垂下去，以至于他的腿都有些下垂，而后他感到分腿器的撑杆 _卡在了_ 佐久早的胸膛和胳膊 _上边_ ，重新固住了他的腿，这令他差点窒息。

“小臣，我——哦天——”

佐久早第一根修长的手指探入了他的体内，侑的头猛然后甩，差点咬到自己的舌头。

“操，我——”侑呻吟着，因为保持不动所要付出的努力而浑身颤抖，“我要去……”

通常他的时间要比这久的多，但是所有诸如无法动弹、双重刺激、手套、甚至是佐久早注视他时那种几近 _无聊_ 的眼神——操，就是——光是那些关于 _佐久早_ 的事情就已经令他够接近的了。他体内的手指开始转动，将他的后穴也变得润湿，侑哭叫起来，不由自主地弓起脊背，大声喘息。

“继续，侑，”佐久早低声说着，紧紧的握住他的性器，用他的拇指摩挲着他性器的顶端，道，“去吧。”

高潮来的如此猛烈，他甚至感到眼前都冒出了星星，星点精液甚至溅到了他的下颚上边，他甚至没法儿再发出声音。在佐久早无情而持续的动作之下，他在他身上的束缚里挣扎。

射精过程终于结束，佐久早的手稍稍放慢了速度，但是他并没有停下。侑因为对空气的迫切需要粗喘，大声呻吟，高潮的余韵仍然在他的身体里流窜震颤，他眨开眼，因为佐久早那仿佛已经蒙上一层阴影的样子而颤栗。

紧接着，佐久早加快了节奏，侑倒抽起气来，极乐的快感骤然转变成了尖刻，“我——”他的声音一出口就变得沙哑，因此他咽了咽口水又试了一次，“小臣，给我留点喘气的时间，好吗？”

佐久早偏过头挑了挑眉，“嗯，”他挤进第二根手指，侑被迫呻吟起来，脚趾蜷曲，“不，我不会的。”

他曲起手指，使得侑在他咬紧的牙关之后呻吟，而当佐久早按到他的前列腺时，他的神经一下子全数紧绷起来，佐久早笑了笑，锁定了那个位置。侑感到自己的性器正在刺痛，因为过度的敏感仿佛正在燃烧，佐久早光滑的手仍然紧握着它，令它保持硬挺。

“啊—— _操_ ，操操操——”

侑从来没有体会过这种感觉，就好像他被困在了自己的身体当中一般，因此不得不屈从于他人的意愿。恐怖与兴奋的双重体验令他不想停下，他咬着牙，试图对佐久早展现他能承受他所能给出的未知的一切，他的手捏成了拳，指甲已然掐进掌心，他身体的每一块肌肉都正绷紧。

“颜色。”

“什—什么？”侑结结巴巴的说道。

佐久早停了一下，就算要了侑的命他都无法判定这到底是令他解脱还是令他受挫。

“你的颜色，侑。”

“哦，绿，绿绿绿，拜托，继续。”

佐久早低笑，重新开始了他的动作，“我还以为你想要我停呢。”

“我-我不——”佐久早的撸动再度加快，侑哀叫起来，“我——我不 _知道_ ——”

“嘘，没事的，”佐久早低声说着，侑再度哀叫起来，在他因前列腺传来的快感震颤的同时，他也感到自己的体内正爆发着尖锐的热度，“这就是这件事的美妙之处了，你没 _必要_ 知道，你没必要决定你想要什么，因为你想要什么一点都不重要。”

侑不得不闭上眼睛，他的性器正在抽动，而他的头脑一片眩晕。

“哦我的 _天_ ……”

“只要我想我就能一直做到你什么都再射不出来，”佐久早继续说道，他的手指插入时传出啪嗒啪嗒的水声，“而你能做的就只有承受。”*

*:“I can do this until you’re coming dry if I want,” 

“我又要去——”侑含混的说道，他的胸膛起伏着，感到自己的性器正在佐久早的手指当中抽动。*

*:“I’mgonnacomeagain,”

佐久早平静的说道，“哦？”

这一回，他积累起来的快感并不如以往那般流畅舒适，他感到波涛和错乱，感到自己的肺泡里的每一点空气都要撕裂一样，佐久早正逼迫着他，令他不得不越来越接近高潮。床头板牢固的令人绝望，当侑拼命拽动他的手铐的时候，它都几乎不会发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。

“求你——求你——”

他甚至不知道他在求些什么。

佐久早又出了点声，他加进了第三根手指。他的身体已经被抵到了极限，这一下点燃一切，侑 _哀叫_ 起来，久违的感到了耻辱，佐久早开始用全部三根手指一起操他，一次又一次的深深插入，而侑——侑——

“ _小臣。_ ”他大口呼吸，眉毛都拧到了一起，他去了。

他听见佐久早也在喘气。

真的太他妈 _疼_ 了，整个过程的大部分时间里他都在沉默，当他的性器抽动着并将精液溅到佐久早的手指上边的时候他屏住了呼吸。

“呼吸。”佐久早低声说道。

当侑重新开始吸气的瞬间他再度低哑的呻吟起来，声音里交融着快乐与痛苦。他努力想要摆脱佐久早无情的手指，但是内啡肽的作用令他虚弱迷糊到只能颤动自己的臀部。或许是作为回应，佐久早松开了他性器上的手好让他保持不动，让他就维持着方才在他的手中射精的姿势躺在那里。

侑在高潮结束之后将头垂向一边，他此刻的每一次呼吸都宛如呻吟，他的睾丸正在搏动——该死的，他的 _性器_ 也在，而且都完全不是那种好的方式。

他听见佐久早又泵出了些许润滑。

他甚至不再有精力为自己呜咽的方式尴尬。

“再一次。”佐久早说，将他的手再度环住侑酸疼的性器，“再给我一次。”

“我不能，”侑喘息着，佐久早曲起手指，侑倒抽着气咬紧牙关，“我 _不能_ ——”

“你能。”

侑神智不清的摇头。

“在你做到前我不会停的。”

侑哀鸣起来，他会 _死_ 的，他会就这样死在佐久早的床上，被皮革束缚，沾满他自己的精液，他不可能活下来的。

被这样束缚着恐怕的确对他的大脑造成了一些奇怪的影响，对他的性器也同样——他没有其他东西好分散注意，因此只能专注于在体内不断累积的快感，佐久早插在他体内的手指就如同电流，每次他按上他的前列腺的刹那都会带来一阵甚至有些恐怖的震颤，他抖得实在太厉害，闹的佐久早握在他性器上的手都不断得随着他上顶的动作滑开。

“别动。”佐久早低吼。

侑抽泣道，“我不——不能——我 _不能_ ——”他的身体此刻实在绷得太紧，紧到他甚至能感到自己的肌肉正在抽筋，“小臣，小臣 _求你_ ……”

佐久早笑了，“你知道怎样才能停。”

一会儿之后，他抽出了手指。有那么几秒侑以为自己得救了，以为佐久早是放过了他，但是随后他便意识到佐久早只是在 _那只_ 手上涂了更多的润滑，此时此刻，没了对他那被刺激过头的前列腺的触碰，紧紧环着他性器的那只光滑的手在感觉上便愈发刺激，他的双腿之间开始累积起一种极度痛苦的欢愉，强烈到令人感到眩晕。这种感觉实在太过猛烈，即便知道会疼，侑也 _可能_ 会就此射出，只要佐久早不再——

 _哦天操啊。_ *

*:Ohgodfuck.

佐久早的手指再度滑回他的体内，侑在瞬间屏住了呼吸，过量的润滑带出异常黏腻的水声，清晰得点燃了他的羞耻。他现在本已十分接近高潮，而他屁股里那种熟悉而酸疼的感觉也不过是将他往高潮推的更近而非带的更远，他要死了他要死了——

“你里面又在吸我了。”佐久早评述道。

“我要——”侑含混的说着，他的眼睛颤抖着合上。*

*:“Mhhmm’gonna,” 

“是吗，你要为我去了？”

侑想要点头，但却感到自己的头颅重若千钧，火一般的热量自核心肌往外蔓延开去，回答是的感觉很好——他感到被拥有，以一种他从未体会过的方式。“是为你……”*

*:“S’f’ryou…”

侑能意识到的最后一件事就是佐久早猛的吸了口气，紧跟着他的身体就被点燃，他的脊背从床上弓起，疼痛的性器里滴出精液，他的高潮拽出了他胸口深处的呻吟。

幸好—— _感谢_ ——佐久早的手在他做到的同时慢了下来，并最终在他重新仰躺回床的时候同时撤去了双手，侑精疲力竭的软在床上，他甚至不再有力气睁开眼睛。

佐久早在床上移动，他听见一记脆响和些许沙沙的碎响，然后一双冰冷而干净的新手套贴上了侑汗湿的皮肤。

“现在我把这些解开，好吗，侑？”佐久早又用上了那种轻柔温和的腔调。而在这一切磨难之后，侑现在甚至更喜欢了。“接着我会帮你清理干净，你可以稍微放松一下。”

侑笑着点了点头，眼皮仍然沉重到无法睁开，佐久早拆掉分腿器，而他的双腿在摆脱束缚之后立刻就瘫软在了佐久早的身侧，他舒缓的叹息出声，感到佐久早正倾身解开他的手铐。

每拆开一只手铐，佐久早都会稍稍按摩一下侑的手腕，他做着这些，开口说道，“你做的不错。”

哇哦，佐久早， _从来_ ， _没有_ ，对他这么好过。侑超享受这一刻的。

“我去拿条毛巾，马上回来。”

侑伸了个懒腰，又一次叹息了一声，强忍着在自己的精液和汗水被擦去之前翻身蜷起的冲动，佐久早在他忍耐失败之前走了回来，用那条温暖而潮湿的毛巾来回擦拭着侑的胸膛和小腹。

佐久早嗯了一声，道，“我要把润滑油也擦干净，好吗？”

“好。”侑勉强说道，惊讶于自己声音的低哑。他很感激佐久早事前的的警告，因此他才能做好被毛巾擦过他被刺激过头的性器和睾丸的准备，再然后他的腿间也被擦过，只留下某种更为清爽的感觉。

现在他可以自由的翻身了，侑几乎是立刻就蜷成了婴儿的姿态，他做着深呼吸，在床上放松下来，当感到一条厚厚的羊毛毯盖到身上的时候他微笑了起来，稍稍蠕动了一下身体。

佐久早坐了下来，他身后的床垫凹陷下去，一只手摸到他的头上，侑叹息了声，尽管并非拥抱，但这仍是安抚，他认为这就是此刻的要点。

“舒服？”

侑点了点头，他不记得自己有过如此平静的感觉，他任由自己漂流其中，相信佐久早会让他知道下一步该怎样去做。

圣臣让侑稍稍休息了一会。他情不自禁的注意到了另一个男人脸上的微笑，他似乎很是满足。

“我要清理一下这里的东西，我们去沙发好吗，要是你觉得你已经能走了的话？”圣臣低声说道。

侑动了动，从毯子里伸出手臂，差点打到圣臣的脸上。

“好啊，听起来不错。”侑说道，声音比圣臣曾听过的都更为柔和沙哑。

侑是肯定没 _进亚空间_ 的，但是在圣臣帮他坐起身并换好干净而舒服的衣服的时候他仍然安静而又顺从，衣服是圣臣叮嘱他带的。紧跟着，圣臣把那条硕大的羊毛毯裹在了侑的肩上，带着他走进了客厅。

“在这里坐会儿，想再电视上看什么都随你，网飞账号和有线电视我都有，不管你要什么都可以告诉我，现在我去给你泡茶，几分钟就回来这里。”

“你是有套程式嘛，臣君？”侑颇具讽刺意味的问道，但此刻他眼中深沉的柔软又削弱了那点嘲弄，这令人感到沮丧的讨喜。

圣臣在口罩后轻笑了一下。

“想要绿茶还是红茶？”他问道，“我还有茉莉花。”

“哦，茉莉花，多奇妙啊，”侑戏谑的说道，这是他的头脑正在清醒的标志，“在罗马的时候，我猜。”

圣臣权当这是选择了。他走向厨房，侑说的没错，这的确 _是_ 他的程式。他生来就不是那种和蔼可亲或者热情洋溢的类型，而且他也不希望他的sub们对他们之间的关系会错意，所以他不得不想出办法以确保他们在过程后能感到自己有被妥帖照顾。这对圣臣来说很重要，毕竟他又不像是某些人可能会说的那样，是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

但他同样也不想有sub在他的床上睡着。

所以每当过程结束他确定对方状态良好的时候，他都会把他们清理干净并给他们提供必要的水和毛毯，而一旦他们准备好，他就会把他们引去沙发，他会让他们在那里挑点能在他的电视上看的东西——一些能令他们感到舒适，却又有明确的结束时间的东西。他会给他们准备饮品，然后回房收拾过程结束后留下的残局，等到清理结束，他会回到沙发和他们一起看完他们挑选的东西，并帮他们安排好回家的车。这是一套 _良好的_ 程式。

茶泡好后，圣臣把它们冲进了一只传统陶制的茶杯，并温柔的递到了侑盖着羊毛毯的手里。

“谢了，小臣。”侑说道，裹在毯子里的他看起来——找不到更好的形容——甜蜜而柔软。他把茶放在大腿上，电视里正放着东日本造纸和Red Falcons的比赛。

“我去房间里收拾一下，”圣臣道，“很快就回来。”

彻底清洁卧室大概花了他二十分钟，等圣臣回到客厅的时候，他在沙发的另一端坐了下来。

“第三盘最后的比分是多少？”圣臣问道。

“十九比二十五，”侑道，“Falcons看起来是放弃了第一盘，但从我开始看的时候起他们就一直保持着势头。”

“呣。”圣臣认同道，眼睛紧盯着屏幕。

正如侑所预料，Red Falcons拿下了第四盘，并最终赢得了比赛，当终场哨声响起的时候，侑无需提示就站了起来。他叠好毛毯，呻吟着伸了个懒腰。

他穿上鞋，把包甩上肩膀，又回头看向圣臣。

“谢谢你，我过的很愉快，臣臣。”他说着打开了门。*

*:“Thanks for the good time, Omi-Omi,” 

“你看起来很享受，”圣臣回答，“比我想的要享受的多。”

“哦，你可太没信心了，”他把包往上提了一提，“总之，我知道你说的是一次，但既然项目是你让我挑的，所以难道你不觉得只有我也做点 _你_ 想要的才公平吗？”

佐久早瞪着他。

“一个想法罢了。晚安，臣君。”

他眨了眨眼——又 _眨了眨眼_ ——然后飞快的关上了门，甚至在圣臣来得及给出回答之前。他的眼睛瞪大了，继续盯视着空荡荡的玄关，那个从他往侑的腕上扣上第一只手铐就开始被他压抑的观感渗透进他的脑海。

那真的是……一个 _很_ 出色的过程。

圣臣把头埋到手里。侑，kink方面的纯粹新手，从来没有当过sub还有副 _那样糟糕_ 的性格……这不是圣臣 _有过_ 的最好的过程，但这绝对是他和一个之前从未一起玩过的sub有过的最好的过程。

他甚至没指望侑会在真实面对一个迫近的过程的时候 _喜欢_ ，他甚至是赌了侑熬不下来……但是 _好吧_ ，这方面他不仅是有点天才，而且他和圣臣很 _合拍_ 。

圣臣冲着自己的手掌呻吟，怎么可能会这样。

他真的不敢相信他会去 _要_ 宫侑当自己的sub……而且，是 _又_ 。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：虽然可怜，但sks他，他真的是天菜dom啊！！！！！这个故事告诉我们人不能作死人作死就一定会死……以及，这就是梦开始的地方_(√ ζ ε:)_


End file.
